Leading Comics Vol 1 14
ran away. The Seven Soldiers of Victory took upon themselves to find and bring the runaways back. | Synopsis2 = After Humpty Dumpty gave the pirate 's plan away, Star-Spangled Kid and Stripesy went after him. In the meanwhile, Long John Silver allied himself to Iroquois coming out of one of 's novels. His goal was to use them to find a pirate treasure and then kill them. He was interrupted in his quest by Star-Spangled Kid and Stripesy. Once Long John Silver was defeated, Star-Spangled Kid checked what the treasure the man was after was. It came out that the pirate mistook by-product of chemical elements for gold. Upon hearing that, Long John Silver turned his men and himself in. Despite that, Long John Silver plotted another scheme as soon as he entered Star-Spangled Kid's car. | Synopsis3 = On their side, Green Arrow and Speedy were on their way to stop . The man had no desire for money or jewelry; all he was seeking was food. Food leftovers were what allowed Green Arrow and Speedy to find him. Initially defeated and captured, Green Arrow and Speedy eventually freed themselves and stopped Falstaff and his men. | Synopsis4 = The and became allies. At first, they fooled some people on the street and then forced one of them to bring them to a charity house. Crimson Avenger and Wing, who were searching for them, eventually arrived at the charity house but were unable to stop them. When Crimson Avenger and Wing found them again, the Old Man of the Sea and Uriah Heep were running away through a pickaback race. Upon noticing the superhero duo, the two started fighting and both lost their balance. Crimson Avenger and Wing simply picked them up and brought them back to Dr Wimsett. | Synopsis5 = As the characters with the Giant of were 's friends, Humpty Dumpty refused to tell the Seven Soldiers of Victory what he knew about their whereabouts. Since the Shining Knight had had experiences with giants in the past, he took it upon him to deal with the giant and his allies. The Shining Knight found a giant in a circus and was quick to defeat him. He felt it was too easy, however, and grew suspicious. Almost immediately, he found traces of the and started investigating. He soon concluded the giant he had fought was a tall human and not an actual giant. Once the Shining Knight located the real giant, he defeated him. While he brought the giant back to Dr Wimsett, he decided to leave the Cheshire Cat, the unicorn and the lion at the circus for the time being; estimating they weren't dangerous enough to have to be dealt with right away. | Synopsis6 = On a field not far from Dr Wimsett's estate, a farmer was almost killed by a shotgun. That event reached the newspaper. Upon reading it, the Vigilante decided to investigate. On the field, he found tiny little tracks. Following them, he reached the place where hiding. Following this first interaction, the Vigilante ended up tied up. He was able to free himself using his shoes. The Lilliputians quickly ran away at that sight and reached the nearby city. There, they stole a plane at a model plane exhibition. The Vigilante shot the plane and picked the tiny men in parachutes. He didn't notice that among them, the king was missing. | Synopsis7 = As the Seven Soldiers of Victory assembled with their captives, Dr Wimsett admitted he didn't know how to send the fictional characters back. Crimson Avenger insisted that a solution had to be found as the characters couldn't be kept locked indefinitely. At one point, took advantage of Stripesy's distraction to attack him, and a fight between the Seven Soldiers of Victory and the fictional characters ensued. During the fight, fell, alongside several bottles of chemicals, from the furniture Stripesy put him onto earlier. The released chemicals mixed together and sent all the fictional characters back into their respective books, including those that were elsewhere in the city. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Dr Wimsett * * * Locations: * Dr Wimsett's estate Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Frankie Other Characters: * * * Dr Wimsett * * * Iroquois Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Dr Wimsett * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * Dr Wimsett * * Mr Hooper * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Giant Other Characters: * * Dr Wimsett * * * * Locations: * Circus * Dr Wimsett's estate Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * and their king Other Characters: * Dr Wimsett * * * Tommy Locations: * Dr Wimsett's estate Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * Giant * King of the Lilliputians * * * * Other Characters: * * Dr Wimsett * * * Willie Locations: * Dr Wimsett's estate Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * The bandits from the Books is reprinted in . * This is the last issue the Seven Soldiers of Victory of Earth-Two were featured in until 1972 with . | Trivia = * 's name was misspelled as Fennimore. * In , the head of the is an emperor and not a king. | Recommended = | Links = }}